


Hey, Love

by Madifishy



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alcohol, Best Friends, Bisexual Male Character, Bonding, Caring, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Drinking, Drug Use, Drugs, Drunken Flirting, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Explicit Language, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Female Friendship, Flirting, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Illegal Activities, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jokes, Male-Female Friendship, Post-Apocalypse, Recreational Drug Use, The Railroad, Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madifishy/pseuds/Madifishy
Summary: You (female sole survivor) are enjoying some time chilling at the bar when a guy approaches you and makes some unwanted advances. A new face swoops in to save you from the situation. AKA: the story of how you met Cait





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: There are unwanted advances in this story, but nothing too major. Just a jerk that doesn't understand what no means. ALSO, some obscene language
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are much appreciated, and I thank you for reading and supporting my work!

You finished chugging the shot and brought the glass down hard on the bar counter. Some people cheered and hooted in response. This wasn't the first shot you had taken, and it wouldn't be the last. "Get me another round, Charlie", you ordered, a cocky grin on your lips. He sighed and turned around to grab another bottle of whiskey, and the group of people cheered you on. You had originally slipped into Goodneighbor to hang out with your favourite ghoul (Hancock, of course), but Fahr informed you that he was currently away on 'important business', but she mentioned that he should be returning soon, so you decided to hang out at the bar and wait for him. You felt a hand come down roughly on your shoulder, shaking you abruptly from your thoughts, and you looked back over your shoulder at the owner of the hand.

There was a thick layer of dirt under his nails, and crusty yellow surrounded his dark eyes. He wore a toothy grin, his yellowed teeth on show. His skin was covered in a film of dust, and his clothes were torn and rugged. "Hey baby, you're pretty good at holding your alcohol."

You swallowed nervously, but were reluctant to show your fear. "Yeah, I guess I am" you responded, trying to turn back to the bar. His other hand caught your hip and you grimaced as his scraggly fingers massaged your hip. "I love a thick girl, and you have some wonderful fucking hips." He leaned in closer, and you could smell the stench of his breath and feel the warmth of his exhales on your cheek. "Bet you could show a guy like me a good time."

You leaned back, trying to put some distance between yourself and the man. "Leave me alone", you demanded, mustering up the courage that you knew had been suppressed by the alcohol. He smiled and seated himself at the bar stool next to you. "Oh, come on. I know you can't resist a lovely man like myself." He licked his thin, cracked lips, and you felt yourself shudder. You wanted nothing to do with this man. Why wouldn't he just leave you alone?

"Please, just leave me alone."

He chuckled and leaned in, wrapping a sweaty arm around your shoulders. You cringed as you felt your shirt grown damp with the man's sweat. He reeked of beer and death. "You'd be a fool to turn me down, sweetheart. Nobody can resist a man like me." He moved his hand from your hip up to your face, clutching your face between his scrawny fingers. "Why don't we head down to the hotel Rexford and-"

"Hey, love! I was looking all over for you. 'Bout checked the whole damn town! Thought maybe you'd slipped out unnoticed."

The man's arms shot back as a tall, built woman slung an arm over your shoulders. Her hair was red, and she spoke with a thick accent. Her eyes met yours and she flashed a smile and winked. You felt your brain click; she was here to save you from this asshole.

"What the hell do you think yer' looking at? Never seen a girl and her lover go out for a coupl'a drinks?", the redhead questioned, shooting him an offended glare that radiated 'back off' vibes. She turned her head, directing her words at you. "Was this arsehole giving you any trouble, beautiful?"

Before you could answer, the guy piped up. "I uh, I was just leaving", he muttered, stumbling away from the bar slowly, but picking up speed when he reached the stairs leading up to the street. He tripped up the stairs, just barely catching himself before his chin collided with the concrete steps. When he was finally out of view, you turned to look at your rescuer.

Her bright green eyes seemed to smile when she did. "Didn't mean to invade yer' personal space. Just looked like that arse was giving you a rough time."

"Yeah, thank you", you breathed a sigh of relief, releasing the breath you had been holding all this time. "He wouldn't take no for an answer."

Cait rolled her eyes. "Most of the men in this town are nothin' better than a pack a mongrels. Taking what they want, thinking they're entitled to everything. Gets on me nerves. Took just about everything in me not to start a fight. Men like that are the worst kind of men. Am I right?". You nodded, and she smiled at you, looking you over quickly, as though scanning you to make sure that you had suffered no real harm from the man.

"Anyway, the name's Cait" she said, holding a hand out to you. Her hand was exactly like her skin: pale, and dotted with tiny freckles. You took her hand and shook it; her handshake was firm, as though you were making a life-or-death agreement, rather than just introducing yourselves to one another. "How'd you find yer'self in a place like this anyway?"

"I came into town looking for a friend. He's out at the moment, but a friend of a friend said he'd be back soon, so I decided to hang around."

"Whose yer friend? Maybe I know 'em." Her eyes flashed a beautiful shade of green as she shifted in her seat, the bar lights catching her face.

"His name's Hancock."

Her mouth dropped open. "Yer shittin' me! Mayor Hancock?", when you nodded in approval, she continued, "I'll be damned! The bastard and I have been friends fer years!"

You couldn't help but smile. This woman, who had appeared seemingly out of thin air, had just saved you from a perilous situation, and seemed to be a great person. She was beautiful, and seemed to genuinely care about people. The way she had swooped in unannounced to save you showed you that there was definitely more to her than what met the eye. She had to have thought fast, and acted faster.

"What do you think of him? Of Hancock?", you asked, leaning back in your seat, crossing one leg over the other and spreading your arms to rest on the back of the stool. 

"He's a fantastic son of a bitch, I'll give him that much. He has great taste in alcohol, and even better taste in chems. That man can spot a quality inhaler of jet from a mile away."

You couldn't help but laugh. She was right, Hancock totally had an eye (and a taste) for chems. It was part of what made him who he was. Everyone that you knew was unique in their own strange, twisted way. And the more you talked to Cait, the more you felt that she might be one of the most unique and genuine people you had met since exiting the vault.

"I know yer probably sick'n tired of the unwanted advances, so I'll just ask you; can I buy you a drink?"

Once again, you couldn't help but crack a smile. "I'd love one."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Cait decide to hang out with Hancock in Goodneighbor, and he insists that you and Cait share some drinks, on him; an offer you can't refuse
> 
> Ok so this chapter has some *trigger warnings* pertaining to drug usage, and accidental near overdose. If either of those things are triggers for you, skipping this chapter might be a good idea. If you do end up skipping the chapter, just know that Cait met Hancock in this chapter and got to know him pretty well. You and Hancock caught up on your adventures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took me so long to update this, I got caught up in a couple of other requests that people asked me to write, and I took some personal time off from writing to get some things done in my life that I needed to get done. Thank you for being patient with me!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are my fuel when it comes to writing! Thank you for reading and supporting my work!

You practically skipped into Goodneighbor, giddy and excited to see Hancock. You'd promised him that you'd visit him several weeks ago, but you hadn't accounted for having to make a sudden voyage to a settlement so far northwest of the town. Hancock was easily one of your closest friends. Sure, you'd confide in just about any of your companions on any day, but Hancock was different somehow. Something about him seemed to radiate safety. His coal black eyes and the way they shimmered in even the dimmest light was unsettling to most, but not to you. 

 

"Can ya' slow down a tick? Yer leaving me awful far behind!" Cait shouted out, jogging after you. Despite Cait's bulkier frame, she was weightless on her feet. Her heavy boots landed lightly with each step, something that baffled you even after having spent a month traveling with her. Her stringy hair was glued to her forehead with sweat, and glossy beads rolled down her neck and chest, vanishing into her leather top. Her face was tinged red from a concoction of prolonged sun exposure mixed with over-exertion. Your race back to Goodneighbor had been fueled by excitement and adrenaline, whereas Cait's run had not been. She had no trouble following after you, but she was clearly in dire need of a break. 

 

You forced yourself to slow your pace, though not by much. You jogged up to the Old State House and let yourself in, Cait tagging along behind. You charged up the spiral staircase, taking the steps two at a time, stumbling forward at the top step-

 

-and into Hancock. "Easy there, Sunshine", he chuckled, smiling as you fell against his chest, having tripped on the top step of the stairs. You wrapped your arms around him, sinking into his chest. You hugged him for a long time (what would be considered an uncomfortably long time, had you been hugging anyone else) before your mind finally forced you to pry your arms away from him. You took a step back, beaming up at him, taking note of all his usual features. The jet black eyes, rough, ridged skin, and shit-eating grin. "Miss me?" he asked jokingly. Before you could reply, Cait joined the both of you at the top of the stairs, jutting her hip out defiantly and crossing her muscular arms over her chest. "What the hell's all this about? Why such a touching reunion?"

 

Hancock's gaze shifted from you to Cait, and you could tell he was looking her over, deciding whether or not she posed a threat to him or the town. "And who is this lovely woman that I have the pleasure of meeting", Hancock questioned, cocking his head. "Hancock, this is Cait. The friend I told you about who saved me from that asshole down at The Third Rail."

 

Hancock's eye's narrowed for a moment, then widened slightly, followed by his features softening suddenly. "Oh, so this is the girl! It is truly a pleasure to finally get to meet you", Hancock announced courteously, taking Cait's hand and bringing it to his lips, kissing it gently. Cait rolled her eyes. "You always this much of a suck up?" she asked.

 

Hancock grinned wider. "Only for the pretty ones." Hancock straightened up, placing his hands on his hips. "Since it is such a pleasure to have the both of you here today, why don't we head down to The Third Rail so I can get Charlie to whip us up some drinks."

 

You opened your mouth to protest, and Hancock pressed an index finger to your lips. "Drinks are on me", he added, in a quieter, raspier voice, that sent chills ricocheting down your spine, rattling off of every vertebrae. Your lips turned up into a smile against his finger, and he smiled back. "That's what I thought. Follow me", he demanded, swaggering down the stairs and out one of the many doors of the State House.

 

\-------------------------------

 

Hancock approached the bar and leaned onto it casually. "Charlie, I have some special guests. Make me three of the usual, but make sure to make one of 'em less stronger than the rest. Vaultie hasn't adjusted to the amount of chems that us regulars are use to ingesting on the daily." When Charlie sighed and turned around to the bar, Hancock turned to face you and Cait, leaning his back onto the bar, resting both of his arms on the counter behind him. "You look like the type of girl who can handle her chems, so I assumed you can handle a drink as strong as mine" Hancock declared. Cait practically snorted in response. "Just cause yer a ghoul doesn't mean you can handle yer chems any better than me."

 

Hancock's brow bone raised, as though he were raising a brow at her. "Never heard someone challenge me about my chem tolerance."

 

"I'm not yer typical someone", Cait chided, a thin smile forming on her lips. Hancock grinned back.

 

Charlie buzzed up to the counter, placing three drinks at the bar. Hancock picked one up, offering it to Cait. "This one has a full tin of orange mentats, and the equivalent of a shot of med-ex."

 

Cait snorted. "That a statement or a challenge?" She snatched the drink from his hand, looking it over. The drink was in a rounded glass that grew narrower at the top, and had a small stem connecting it to a flat glass base. The liquid in the glass was orange-red in colour, and bubbles swirled through the fluid, racing to find their way to the top of the glass. You could see a couple of mentats at the bottom of the drink, fizzing wildly. A milky, white foam sat atop the glass, some of the bubbles spilling over the top and trailing down the side.

 

Cait grabbed the glass in one hand, and tilted it up to the sky as she took a long swig. After several gulps, she slammed the glass down to the table. Grimacing and shaking her head before smiling. "That's one hell of a drink" she decided, wiping the foam from her mouth with the back of her hand. "It's not a drink that's meant to be chugged", Hancock responded, picking up his glass and taking a long sip from it. You could see his throat distend as each sip of the liquid burned down his throat, each intake intoxicating him more and more. When he finally set the glass down, he seemed more relaxed. His motions were more fluid, his gestures more effortless and smooth. He leaned back more comfortably onto the counter, and his expressions seemed softer somehow, though you couldn't explain exactly why. 

 

You spent the better part of the evening chatting, your drinks ending up mostly forgotten as you reminisced on the adventures you'd gone on since you'd last seen Hancock. You told the stories, and Cait added in important details, excited to be a part of every journey you had taken. The way Hancock's eyes crinkled at the edges, and the way his smile seemed so effortless, you could tell that he had truly missed having friends around. Sure, he had Fahr, but she wasn't much of a talker as she was a  listener. 

 

After what felt like several hours, Cait stood up from the old, wooden barstool, stretching her arms, and turning to head up the stairs. "Where are you going?", you called out at her, twisting in your seat so you could look at her over your shoulder. "Goin' to take a piss", she called back, and you and Hancock both chuckled. "So Sunshine, how've you been? I know you've been keeping busy, and I know that can really take a toll on a person, even on the best of us."

 

"John", you looked him in the eyes, "I'm fine. Really."

 

He held his hands up in mock defense. "Alright, alright. Just figured I'd ask."

 

You picked your glass up off of the counter, taking a long swig. "So, been to the Railroad lately?"

 

You set the glass down, leaning into the bar with your elbows and grinning. "Why? Got a crush on the Commonwealth's best spy?"

 

Hancock made a face. " _Pfffft_ , no, course not. Just wondering how things are going over there. Wondering how everything's been looking."

 

"Well, one person in particular in the Railroad has been looking pretty good", you declared, nudging Hancock with your elbow. He shook his head, smiling. "You've got the wrong idea, sister."

 

You opened your mouth to make a smart remark, when all of a sudden your vision grew blurred and all the air was sucked from your lungs. You made a choking noise, and your skin became mercilessly cold. You wrapped your arms around yourself, and jumped at the feeling of your own hands on your skin, knocking the barstool to the ground, yourself still in it. When you hit the ground, you tried to scream, but no sound came out. Your vision faded in and out, certain objects suddenly visible in incredible detail and colour. You felt hands on the side's of your face. They were rough and covered in several ridges and coarse wrinkles. They felt warm against your frozen skin. Hancock's face came into focus, but the words he spoke sounded distant and muffled. He looked concerned as he stood upright suddenly, snatching the drink off the bar before throwing it to the ground. The glass shattered, sending shards and orange liquid flying everywhere. He crouched back down to your level, holding your chin, forcing you to look at him. "Hey, can you hear me?"

 

His voice sounded loud, echoing off the inside of your head. You cringed, but nodded. "Sunshine, look at me." You tried to meet his eyes, but found it difficult to keep your eyes open. "You drank the wrong drink." His voice sounded foreign, broken. His voice didn't fit him. The concerned tone seemed to shrug off of him, like a coat that was five sizes too large. "Hey, stay with me. My drink had a lot more chems in it than yours. But you're going to be okay. I promise.

 

 _I promise_.

 

The words repeated over and over like a broken tape in your head as your vision grew darker and darker. Your chest felt tight, and you felt like you were trapped underwater, suffocating. Through the blurry vision, you saw Cait's stocky figure sprint into the bar and drop down next to you. You felt his firm grip on your arm, and saw her green eyes.

 

Then darkness.

 

_I promise._

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you come to, you're still trying to come off of the high from the chems. Cait tries to be as supportive as she can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, yeah, I know. It took me forever to update this. I had some serious writer's block and couldn't think of anything to write for this. If you have any ideas, feel free to leave them in the comments
> 
> Thanks for reading and supporting my work!

You heard the distant voices before you opened your eyes.

 

"Hancock, I can't believe you'd let somethin' like that happen to her. I left for two fuckin' seconds."

 

_Cait._

 

"I know, you've told me a million times. And for the _ten_ millionth time, I didn't mean for it to happen. I didn't realize Sunshine had taken a swig of my drink until it was too late. It was an accident. She'll sleep off the high and she'll be fine."

 

_Hancock._

 

"I know she'll sleep it off, but it doesn't make me feel a damn bit better. She lets her guard down when she's around you. Don't get me wrong, I love to see 'er relax every now and then, but she's going to get herself hurt-"

 

"This isn't  _my_ fault, Cait, so stop taking it out on me."

 

You could hear a quiet sigh and the sound of boots shuffling. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to get mad at you. It just hurts me to see 'er get hurt, especially when I ain't around to keep her safe."

 

There was a long silence after that. You tried to open your eyes, and squinted at the ray of light pouring in through a slit in the worn blinds, directly into your eyes. You took a glimpse at your surroundings: the familiar dark room with jet inhalers strewn about, dust on every surface, and old creaky wooden floors. You were in Hancock's 'office'. You breathed the musty scent of the Old State House into your lungs. You tried to sit up, but decided against it when your head started to spin. You groaned and allowed your head to fall back onto the couch.

 

"Heya Sunshine", Hancock said in a hushed tone. You turn your head slightly to see him swagger towards you, a comforting grin on his thin lips. He kneels down in front of the couch, ruffling your hair with his scarred hand. "How you feeling?"

 

"Where's Cait?", you ask, ignoring his question. His smile fades a little, but his mood doesn't falter. "She just stepped out onto the balcony. Needed to have a smoke and get some air."

 

You nod in understanding, and force yourself to sit up. Your head throbs as your feet slide off the couch and hit the floor, your body stopping in an upright position. 

 

"Easy there, sister. Don't hurt yourself.", Hancock stated in response to your sudden movement. "You just woke up from passing out after a pretty heavy chem dosage. You don't want to push yourself right now." He sits on the couch next to you, adjusting the rusty buckle on one of his boots. "Need something to drink? A glass of water?"

 

You shake your head. "No, I'm okay for now." You stand up from the couch and stretch your body slowly, enjoying the sensation of feeling inching back into your arms and legs. "I'm going to go say hey to Cait."

 

As you turn to walk away, Hancock's hand catches your wrist, and you turn your head to look at him over your shoulder. "Go easy on her. She's been in a bit of a mood since the incident with you at The Third Rail", he says wearily.

 

You nod, then return your sights to the door leading to the balcony.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When you step out into the cool Commonwealth air, Cait is standing there, picture perfect. A cigarette is daintily dangling between her fingers, a trail of misty smoke twirling up and out of her dark lips. Her hair is ruffled and tangled, her skin splotched with various patches of dust and dirt. Her eyes are closed as she exhales, a cloud of smoke escaping her mouth. When she turns to look at you, her green eyes catch the light and glow a brilliant green. "Hey."

 

"Hey yourself", she replies, offering you a cigarette. You take the cigarette and hold it out to her. She digs a lighter out of her pocket and lights it for you. You take a puff from the cigarette and lean on the balcony railing, taking in the ambiance of Goodneighbor. The town is bustling as it usually is, but there is less drunken shouting at this time of the morning, and more people going about their daily business. Every now and then, a passing drifter will look up at the balcony, vaguely glancing over you and Cait before returning their attention to their own matters. "How are you feeling?", Cait asks, tapping her cigarette, sending some dark chars spiraling down to the ground. 

 

"Could be better, could be worse", you reply, closing your eyes and letting the gentle wind run over your skin.

 

"I was seriously fuckin' worried after Hancock told me what'd happened to you. I know yer' not the type to take heavy chems, so I wasn't sure how yer' body was gonna handle it."

 

You shrug. "I lived, didn't I?"

 

Cait turned her body to you, tossing her cigarette off the balcony, and you watched as the still-glowing cigarette fell to the ground below. "You could'a been hurt bad after a dose like that. 'Specially when yer' not use to heavy doses." She paused, looking back out over Goodneighbor before looking back at you. "I think we should get out of Goodneighbor for a long while."

 

"How long?", you ask, taking another puff from the cigarette.

 

"Long enough. I think you need some time away from Hancock."

 

Your fingers loosen and you drop your cigarette, looking up the meet Cait's gaze. "What?"

 

She crosses her arms over her chest. "What he did was dangerous, and we're both lucky yer' okay. I think it would be a good idea t' get outta this town for a while. Take a break from him."

 

"What happened at the bar wasn't Hancock's fault", you retort, feeling slightly annoyed. "It's not your job to look out for me. I'm a grown adult and I can take care of myself."

 

"If I wouldn't have been there for you-"

 

"Then what?", you interrupt, feeling your face grow hot with annoyance. "Then Hancock would've brought me back to his office and let me crash and sleep the high off. Just like you did. Cait, I can make my own decisions."

 

Cait's brows furrow and her lips form a thin line. "We're leaving this town today. I'm not letting you spend anymore time around him right now. He's bad news for you."

 

"It's my life, Cait. Let me live it the way I want!"

 

She turns her whole body to face you, grabbing one of your arms roughly, and you wince. "We are leaving today. Once I finish another cigarette, we're gettin' outta here. I don't care if it's not what you want. I'll let you do anything you want 'cept stay here. He doesn't keep a close enough eye out for you and it could've gotten you killed yesterday."

 

She turns back to the balcony railing, pulling out another cigarette and lighting it before taking a long drag from it. "You can't change my mind", she adds.

 

 _Of course I can't_ , you think to yourself. You mentally kick yourself for having made the mistake of taking a swig from the wrong glass. If it wasn't for that mistake, you could've spent that night, and today, hanging out with Hancock and relaxing.

 

You take a final look at Cait before heading back inside to break the news to Hancock. Cait might be able to make you leave Goodneighbor today, but she sure as hell won't stop you from coming back.


End file.
